


成人礼

by Gryphon_7



Category: Undertale
Genre: 83line, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphon_7/pseuds/Gryphon_7





	成人礼

年下设定

七岁年龄差

无血缘兄弟关系

 

金希澈16岁那年，朴正洙23岁。

凌晨两点朴正洙被洗手间悉悉卒卒的声音吵醒，他披上衣服走出卧室，就看见洗手间灯亮着，透过门缝能看到金希澈的身影，十六岁的少年还没完全长开，小小的一只对着水盆在洗些什么衣物。

“希澈，怎么这么晚还要洗衣服？”

听到朴正洙的声音金希澈一惊，把手中的衣服藏在背后。小脸涨得通红“哥哥，没，没什么，我马上就睡了，你快去睡觉吧。”金希澈声音颤抖着。

“明天还要上学，你放在这哥哥帮你洗吧。”朴正洙边说边收拾起地上的水盆来。

“哥哥，真的不用。”金希澈的声音里甚至带了哭腔。

朴正洙恍然大悟，十六岁的少年第一次梦遗了。

朴正洙走过去轻轻摸着前面的头发“希澈是不是梦到了一些事然后身体上有了一些变化，所以才大半夜起来洗内裤。”

金希澈低下头去眼泪马上就要流出来，朴正洙赶忙解释道“这是很正常的事，希澈长大了，以后就是一个男人了。不用觉得不好意思，每个男孩子都会有这种经历的。”

“哥哥也是么？”金希澈眼睛里还有一丝泪光。

“当然了。”朴正洙把少年搂进怀里轻轻安慰。

“哥哥我今晚能去你房间睡么？”

朴正洙笑笑表示同意。

第二天早上六点朴正洙被身边的金希澈叫醒，少年小脸通红眼角带泪，把朴正洙吓了一跳。

“怎么了？”

“哥哥……”金希澈低下头去不说话。

朴正洙垂下眼看看被子里支起的的小帐篷心里就明白了怎么会，他伸手摸摸少年的脑袋安慰“这很正常。”然后把手轻轻伸进被子隔着内裤抚摸着金希澈勃起的欲望，金希澈整个人像个受惊的小兽，面红耳赤的把头埋在哥哥的颈窝里。朴正洙轻轻扯下内裤边缘，用温暖的大手覆住少年的欲望，从上到下轻轻撸动，怀中的少年有些颤抖。

“澈儿昨晚梦到什么了？”朴正洙一边继续撸动手中充血的硬物，一边手指抚摸着阴茎的纹理，末了还顺便用手指勾了勾少年的阴囊。

“没，没什么。”少年把头埋的更深。在朴正洙的抚摸下，金希澈觉得下体又酸又胀却又期待哥哥更多的动作，突然之间，他的大脑一片空白，感觉下体所有的酸胀感得到了释放，回过神来，浓稠的液体尽数射到了哥哥的手上，还有几滴滴在哥哥白色的床单上。

“对，对不起哥哥。”少年怯懦的咬着下嘴唇。

“没关系，傻孩子。快去洗个澡，我给你准备早餐。”哥哥笑的一如既往的温暖。在少年的心里种下了一颗种子。

朴正洙25岁那年，金希澈18岁。

人生中只有一次的成人礼，朴正洙准备的十分用心，准备了一桌子菜给弟弟庆祝，为了配合气氛他甚至开了一瓶酒。

兄弟俩坐在餐桌前聊天喝酒，气氛融洽。朴正洙酒量不好，两杯之后脸红的像个熟透的番茄。

“希澈，你还有什么想要的么？”

“这我要想一想再告诉你。哥哥你去休息吧，我来收拾。”金希澈把朴正洙扶起来送进卧室，此时的金希澈已经比朴正洙还要高上一点，朴正洙内心想，这孩子什么时候长这么高了。

不知睡了多久，朴正洙酒醒大半，听到有人蹑手蹑脚进了他的卧室掀开被子爬了进去。金希澈从后面抱住哥哥，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭着哥哥的后背，有些发痒。

“怎么了？”

“哥哥不是问我还有什么想要的么，我想要哥哥，再帮我一次，像我16岁那年一样。”金希澈边说边用自己的四肢摩擦着朴正洙的，朴正洙觉得从内心生出一股燥热来。

“这孩子胡说什么呢。”朴正洙转过身来想从紧贴的姿势中逃离出来。却意外被弟弟抓住了下身把玩起来，弟弟柔软的唇覆上来，长长的睫毛一抖一抖的，自己的弟弟何时出落的这么诱人了。就在他出神的刹那，弟弟的舌头轻轻滑进口腔轻轻吮吸着自己的，两个人唇齿纠缠，朴正洙的下身不自觉间硬的发紧。眼前的人就像当年自己做的一样，轻轻帮自己撸动。

“哥哥，不想要澈儿吗？哥哥你不爱澈儿吗？”一双小鹿般的眼睛盯的朴正洙脸红。朴正洙一时之间说不出话来，少年把头埋进眼前人的怀里，伸出猫舌轻舔哥哥的锁骨。“床头柜的抽屉里有润滑液和安全套，连同澈儿一起，哥哥想要的话就都拿走吧。”

朴正洙的理智断了线，他一翻身压在弟弟身上，弟弟的下身直挺挺的顶着他的小腹。“澈儿你确定吗？”朴正洙感觉自己的呼吸变得急促。

“如果是哥哥的话，我愿意。”金希澈的眼神比泉水还要清澈。

朴正洙低头吻住漂亮的小人儿，伸出手拿出了抽屉里的润滑液和安全套。他把润滑液倒在手上搓热，撸了两把澈儿挺拔的性器，身下的人舒服的哼了两声。他手指游移的往下，身下的小人明显害怕更多些，睫毛一抖一抖的还挂了两颗水珠。朴正洙终究是舍不得。

“算了澈儿，会疼的。”朴正洙收回准备肆意作乱的手，亲亲金希澈的眼角。

“不行，我要哥哥只属于我一个人，以前是现在是以后都要是。”金希澈霸道的不像个18岁的少年，轻咬朴正洙的嘴唇，细长的手指在哥哥身上游走。纠缠间两个人换了位置，金希澈把哥哥压在身下。

“哥哥从什么时候开始爱澈儿的？三岁？六岁？九岁？十二岁？难道是十六岁？”金希澈一边吮吸朴正洙的喉结一边含糊不清的问道。

朴正洙认真的思考，怎么也回忆不起来从什么时刻开始爱上这个小人儿了。金希澈不知道，在帮他发泄完欲望的那天早上，朴正洙也一个人能在被子里想着他发泄了自己的。

“澈儿，你进来吧？哥哥在下面。”朴正洙鬼使神差的说了一句。

“哥哥心疼澈儿，可是澈儿也心疼哥哥。”说这话的时候金希澈正在舔舐哥哥的乳尖。

“可是这里，很想要澈儿进来啊。”朴正洙抓着金希澈的手来到穴口。把润滑液倒在弟弟手上。

“还要哥哥教你怎么做吗？”朴正洙眼神愈发迷离。

“哥哥，我爱你，澈儿爱你。”金希澈亲吻着朴正洙的耳垂。轻轻把一根手指送进哥哥的穴口，触摸哥哥温热的甬道。停留片刻手指可以自由出入后又送进去了第二根，金希澈一边用拇指轻轻按摩哥哥的会阴，一边屈着手指来回进出，身下的哥哥面色潮红的扭动着身体。金希澈适时的加入了第三根手指。三根手指并排进出，金希澈尽量深入，直到触到哥哥的敏感点，朴正洙整个人一抖。金希澈用指腹不断按摩那一点，哥哥的呼吸越来越粗重。

“澈儿，进来，哥哥想要。”朴正洙实在受不了这样的刺激忍不住向年下的弟弟求欢。

金希澈拿出手指的时候哥哥的后穴已经做了足够的扩张，亮晶晶的润滑液挂在朴正洙屁股上，那是金希澈的礼物。金希澈给自己和哥哥都戴好安全套再次欺身压上，和哥哥唇齿纠缠间轻轻把自己的硬物送进了哥哥的穴口。

做好足够扩张的后穴并不是很难进入，但金希澈粗壮的性器还是感受到了挤压，哥哥热情的肠肉把自己的性器严严实实的包裹住，就像16岁那年包裹住他欲望的哥哥的大手。

朴正洙感受着小七岁的弟弟的性器狠狠的抵着自己的前列腺处，后穴整个被填满，舒适又觉得下身愈发需要抚慰。

金希澈仿佛看透了哥哥的心思，轻轻向前顶了两下同时伸出手轻轻撸动着哥哥的性器。

“嗯……”朴正洙舒服的轻哼了一声。

“哥哥要是舒服的话，就叫出来吧，叫给澈澈听，澈澈爱听。”朴正洙不知道自己的弟弟是怎么顶着这一张纯良的脸说出这种骚话的。金希澈也没留给他思考的时间就暴风骤雨的进攻起来。

金希澈挺动腰身一下一下顶着哥哥的敏感点，退出之后再整根没入，手上也不闲着，不断抚摸哥哥胸前充血的乳尖。

“哥哥，澈儿弄的怎么样，你知道澈儿在做什么吗？”金希澈在哥哥耳边吹着气。

“澈儿，澈儿在，在操我，额，好舒服。”朴正洙说不出一句完整的话。

“我想听哥哥完整的说一遍。”

“澈儿，操的我好舒服。”朴正洙眼神迷离只剩下情欲在不断扩散。

“澈儿会努力让哥哥更舒服的。”金希澈一边说着话一边抱着人把身下的哥哥翻过来，朴正洙自动塌下腰去，红肿的穴口对着金希澈，全是爱欲的痕迹，甚至还因为突如其然的空虚感噗叽噗叽想着水声，朴正洙一边羞红了脸一边把屁股抬得更好，好让弟弟容易进入。

金希澈抓着朴正洙的腰把自己再次送入，后入的姿势让性器埋的更深，朴正洙的叫声愈发大声起来，动情处还带了哭腔。金希澈用力冲撞，交合出打出白色的泡沫，朴正洙的后穴红肿而又色情。

“哥哥，叫我的名字。”

“澈，澈儿，希澈，我爱你。”

金希澈越来越用力每次退出甚至翻出一截肠肉。身下的朴正洙一边抬着屁股迎合一边哭唧唧的说不要了。最后金希澈狠命冲撞了几下，两个人一起射了出来。安全套里瞬间填满了两个人的精液。金希澈没有把尚未疲软的性器抽出来，以交合的姿势抱着朴正洙。两个人一起喘着粗气。

“哥哥，那时候你问我梦到什么，我说没什么，其实我梦到了你，哭着在我身下叫我的名字。”

Gryphon_T


End file.
